


An Adventurous Alliance

by Wizgays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Breathplay, Kinks, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizgays/pseuds/Wizgays
Summary: Had it been a mistake?If yes, it had been a bloody good one.





	An Adventurous Alliance

It was supposed to be dark outside when Harry and Draco stumbled out of the club, flanked by bodyguards, but the flashing cameras blinded them almost instantaneously. It had been an unbelievable night for Harry. The dinner they had, the party they went to, the people they met along the way. 

For Draco it had been close to an ordinary Friday night if it hadn't been for the unexpected, heated kiss he had shared with the man he had become so close to the past few months. It had been the scariest, yet the most blissful kiss Draco had ever experienced. The rush of publicly kissing a man still sent chills down his spine.  


As far as he knew, no one had spotted the two of them, together, in a secluded spot of the club. It was for the better; he couldn't jeopardise his career just because of one misplaced kiss. Unwise as it may have been, it had triggered a feeling of irrepressible lust inside of him. Draco couldn't stop thinking about it when they both hopped into his black limousine.  
He felt a strong urge to pull Potter's glasses off and do it all over again, this time in the privacy of the car. 

  


Draco sat across from him, his eyes locked with Harry's. A smirk formed on Draco's lips when his mind wandered off to the things he wanted to do with the black-haired prat. It angered him slightly, and in such a way that the arousal only seemed to increase by the second. It made him want to jump over to Harry's side, sit on top of him and grasp the raven hair, letting it slide through his fingers while he pressed his lips against Harry’s.  


There was no room to think rationally anymore; Harry had already stolen his thoughts and had moved over to the other side of the car. He placed one leg between both of Draco's and the other on the seat next to him. Harry positioned one hand on Draco's jaw and kissed him roughly with such passion that Draco lost the ability to breathe properly for a moment. He regained his composure and answered Harry's kiss fiercely. The heat and lust running through Draco's veins flamed through his entire body.  


"Bloody hell." Draco breathed against the kiss, fighting for oxygen. Harry smirked lazily when he moved a stray lock of hair out of Draco’s face.  


"I have a different definition of hell." Harry smiled, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Draco straightened his position and switched places with Harry on the seat, pinning him against the seat.  


"If you ever tell a soul about this,” Draco said gravely, “I will murder you." Harry seemed to be more amused than affected, and Draco's heart leapt in his chest when Harry grinned in return. He took his own glasses off and silenced Draco's insecurities with another fiery, wet kiss.  


The occasional turns the driver made caused them to lose balance sometimes; however, it added an extra challenge to their embrace.  
Harry’s hand had travelled from Draco’s knee towards his inner thigh, and the bolt of excitement felt so incredibly illicit and enthralling, Draco had no idea how to perceive the current situation.  
The abrupt, yet salacious thought of bringing Harry’s hand closer towards his bulge was tantalising. Although Draco certainly didn't lack boldness, he knew the longing was worth the wait, so he let the yearning desire take over him.  


The limousine stopped in its tracks, reminding them they had arrived at the flat where Draco lived. They broke apart reluctantly and tried to smooth their dishevelled appearances. Harry seemed to make an effort to shape his hair in some way, which made Draco chuckle.  


"What are you fixing your hair for? It's not as if it’s any different from your usual coif." Draco snickered and shot him a mocking grin.  
Teasing Harry felt natural, normal. It was the only way to keep him sane; he did not want to let his thoughts and nervousness about the encounter spiral out of control.  


"At least I make an attempt, which is more than I can say about your shirt." Harry smirked as he put his glasses back on. Draco couldn't deny how intoxicatingly attractive Harry looked at that precise moment.  


He had been denying it the last few months, or perhaps years, but it was too late to go back now. Harry's sensual gaze had lured Draco somewhere closer to his deepest desires and secretly, he didn't mind discovering those cravings.  


He looked down, noticed how his collar was crooked and some of the buttons of his shirt were loose.  


"It's called ‘fashion’." Draco retorted as he fixed his shirt. Harry shook his head and scooted over towards the door when it opened.  
Luckily, the coast was clear on the way to Draco's penthouse. No one looked twice in the building. Walking there together was nothing out of the ordinary. If they only knew what had changed, Draco thought to himself when they waited in front of the lift.  


They stood in silence, and the tension was murdering. Draco didn't know what was going to happen next and somewhere behind all the lustful thoughts, there was one that tried to make him believe it had been a mistake.  
A mistake they were both enjoying abundantly.  
A mistake that still burned on Draco's lips, longing to be consumed by the eagerness of Harry’s touch again.  


When Draco unlocked the door of his flat, the careless facade between them disappeared.  
Harry walked through the opening, slammed the door shut, and shoved Draco with his back against the wall. Draco grunted softly but didn’t stop him when Harry started kissing and nibbling the flesh on his neck. Harry’s hair smelled tremendously good. Musky pine mixed with a mild sort of cacao made a thrilling combination, one he hadn't deemed to be this exciting.  


"Merlin, you smell good." Draco sighed in a whisper, looking into to Harry's eyes, a green bayou full of mystery and aspiration stared back at him.  


"What are we doing?" Harry whimpered when he placed his hands on Draco's hips. The maneuver set the hairs on the back of Draco’s neck straight up, an intense longing consuming him. He couldn't answer that.  


"I have no idea," A lazy smile spread over Draco's face. Their lips brushed against each other, taking the moment in before colliding once more. This time, Draco's hands travelled to the hem of Harry's sweater, pulling it upwards and off his body.  
Draco could not stop himself from noticing how incredibly athletic Harry looked.  
Harry, however, wasted no time unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. The Auror years had done him good.

 

Draco’s shirt glided off his arms onto the floor.  
Harry had stopped moving. With his brows furrowed, he rested one of his hands upon Draco’s scarred chest.  


Draco’s breath caught. He focussed on Harry’s finger that trailed the sensitive parts of his skin. He stared at Harry, unsure what to say. Instead, Draco moved his hand towards Harry’s and grabbed it tightly. The motion made Harry flick his eyes upwards, to meet Draco’s. A look of remorse and affliction radiated from them.  


There was something transfixing about their locked gaze, a shared rue between former opponents. Draco knew there was no need to give voice to their sorrows.  


Harry clasped Draco’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. He placed warm, tender kisses on the back of his hand, slowly and lovingly.  
Draco closed his eyes and relieved the air from his lungs. A surge of calmness and infatuation crept through his body.  


He was lost in his thoughts, unable to express them properly, so he moved his other hand towards Harry’s chin and gently lifted his face. Draco seized the moment and kissed him feverishly.  


The act sparked their forgotten lascivious pursuits once again. Harry’s fingers were now recklessly trying to get between Draco’s skin and his trousers.  
When Harry’s hand managed to slip inside and started to squeeze Draco’s buttcheeks, he could not contain himself any longer. The craving to feel Harry’s body skin-to-skin against his was becoming unbearable.  


Without separating from his lover, Draco kicked his bedroom door open and dragged them both inside.  
They crashed onto the bed. Draco crawled on top of Harry and stared down into his eyes. Harry's cheeks were a little tinged and his pupils were slightly dilated. It barely left any room for the colours that usually dominated his eyes.  


Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's waist and pulled their heated bodies closer together. Another kiss came to life when Draco's sore lips met Harry's.  
Hungrily, eager for more than kissing, Draco's hand found the clasp of the other man’s belt. A hot surge of nervousness and uncertainty took control of Draco's mind for a tiny moment, but it was as good as gone when he pulled Harry’s pants down. Harry's hardened cock twitched against Draco’s touch, something that irrefutably encouraged him to pursue this jaunt. 

 

Harry's mind was reeling with excitement. The way Draco sat on top of him, the pale, blemished skin that reflected the light of the moon made him look extraordinarily beautiful.  


Warm, slender fingers stroked along his erection, firing jolts of pleasure to his belly. Harry moaned unbidden under his touch, thrusting slowly against Draco’s movements.  


Draco seemed to notice Harry’s uncensored response when a small, satisfied grin crept over his lips as they kissed.  
Harry pressed his hands on Draco’s chest, moved forward and switched their positions. With a little struggle, Harry managed to wrestle Draco out of his trousers.  


They tumbled and twisted on the bed, naked, lost in the trance of exhilaration and thrill. The twain seemed to have forgotten their silent agreement to stay friends.

 

It was enthralling and captivating to watch the vulnerable, raptured expression on Draco's face, who was in Harry's complete control. Harry's pulse was rushing in his ears and throbbing in his lower regions. The satisfaction he received from his dominance was overwhelming him. It had been too long since his last amatory exploits.  


He noticed Draco's apprehension was growing stronger; it was evident in the manner he moved his body against Harry's intimate touch. Harry leaned closer over Draco's body and hovered above his face. When Harry gained access to Draco’s arse, Draco furrowed his brows into a frown of concentrated pleasure. Harry could see the effects written over his face.  


Draco opened his eyes, and Harry found himself momentarily lost in them. The cliched aphorism of seeing stars and constellations in someone’s eyes was suddenly completely justified and true. Even though it was rather dark in the room, he was able to spot a difference of intensity around the pupils. The iris mostly consisted of a deeper, darker grey. Perhaps it was because of the lack of light, Harry didn’t know for sure.  
The grey wasn't what captured Harry's interest, though. Brighter, star-like specks of silver that held a certain luminescence were what kept his gaze steady.  


Draco's lips parted when he moved forward, closer to Harry's ear.  
"Fuck me harder." Draco whispered softly, his voice a little hoarse.  


Unexpectedly, one of Draco’s hands reached for Harry’s, placing it around his neck. Draco gave him a somewhat uncertain impression, but did not quiver when Harry tightened his grip.  
Harry felt inflamed by the request. He rested his other hand next to Draco’s head in order to remain stable.  
He found himself trapped in the addictive game of domination.  


Draco did not avert his eyes when Harry increased the rhythm of his thrusts, nor when that caused Harry’s hold on his throat to tighten; Draco remained compliant. The rub of Draco’s Adam’s apple against Harry’s hand was taunting; with every jolt he sputtered a little, and Harry happened to love that particular type of moan.  


He came to a point where it was getting exceptionally hard to hold back. The lack of control over his actions got worse when he saw that Draco was rubbing himself underneath him.  
A sudden ardour made Harry lean forward and kiss him eagerly, desperately, and with barely any air left in his lungs. He relieved his grasp around Draco’s neck, giving him the opportunity to catch his breath.  
Draco responded just as ardently to the kiss, but was still recovering from Harry’s influence.  


“Ready?” Harry asked him in a husky voice.  
Draco gave him a tempting smirk and lifted his chin a little to expose his reddened neck. Harry saw the mark of his hand pressed into the skin.  
The invitation was quickly taken upon, as Harry firmly regained his grip and position. Draco’s repressed moans were in sync with his movements, the occasional murmuring of Harry’s name spurring him on as never before.  


Harry’s heartbeat quickened the closer he got to climaxing. His need to come had been increasing by the second, until the moment of utter relaxation and ecstasy washed over him when he released himself in jolts.  


“Fuck,” Harry rasped as he bowed his head down and witnessed Draco’s release not long after. He rolled himself to the left, panting, while he slowly came back to reality.  


The two layed on their backs, both staring at the ceiling, unable to speak or move for minutes.  
Harry chuckled. 

“I did not expect that.”  
The intensity of Draco’s kink had just settled in his brain, combined with the extreme amount of pleasure he had found in it.  
Draco did not respond to his comment. He finished some cleaning charms and sighed deeply. 

“That was bloody amazing,” Draco finally breathed out, a smile curved on his lips.

Harry had been pleasantly surprised tonight and hoped this had only been the start of an adventurous alliance.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn' have done this without the amazing beta work by OllieMaye. Thank you loads! X


End file.
